Active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) displays are more popular than liquid crystal display devices (LCD) due to the advantages of AMOLED technology like fast response, high brightness, low consumption, wide viewing angel, and the potential for a flexible display.
With the development of AMOLED technology and touch technology, organic light emitting display panels have been increasingly and widely used. Currently, on-cell touch technology is applied in organic light emitting display panels. In on-cell organic light emitting display panels, a touch structure is formed external to the organic light emitting display panel, complicating the process and increasing production costs. Since the touch structure is formed external to the organic light emitting display panel, the finished organic light emitting display panel has a large thickness as a whole.
In a flexible display, the thickness of the panel is critical and determines whether the panel is easy to bend. Existing on-cell touch organic light emitting display panels have large thicknesses and are difficult to bend.